


Obvious

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney kept his head down as he briskly walked through the corridors of Atlantis, though his mind wasn’t on the schematics of the latest Ancient discovery in his hands. The slight burning sensation on his lower back kept distracting him from his work. It was more uncomfortable than painful, not to mention slightly embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing SGA. Originally posted online 17 March 2005 @ 11:03 pm under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.
> 
> I had the idea at work. Wrote it in two hours.

Rodney kept his head down as he briskly walked through the corridors of Atlantis, though his mind wasn’t on the schematics of the latest Ancient discovery in his hands. The slight burning sensation on his lower back kept distracting him from his work. It was more uncomfortable than painful, not to mention slightly embarrassing. No, embarrassment wasn’t the correct term for what he was feeling, but words like _evocative_ and _sensual_ only increased his discomfort.  
   
He barely glanced up as his body made the all too-familiar turn to the Infirmary. He ignored the twisted feeling in his stomach and opened the door, nearly running into the doctor.  
   
Rodney’s countenance darkened as Carson heaved a put-upon sigh. “What are you doing back here, Rodney? You haven’t been off-world the past two days, so I know you can’t be dying of some unknown contagion.”  
   
His chin automatically lifted the slightest bit as his eyes narrowed. “Forgive me; I was under the assumption that one came to the Infirmary if one was infirmed.”  
   
Carson raised one hand in a placating motion and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other. “Don’t work yourself into a snit; I’d like to keep my good mood. Let’s have a look at you.”  
   
Rodney lowered his hands, resisting the urge to rub along his hipbone. Coming for help was one thing; having Carson actually look at his back was not going to happen. “I just need some more of that cream.”  
   
Carson’s mouth turned down in a puzzled frown. “Cream? Is it that rash you were complaining about?”  
   
Of its own will, Rodney’s hand went to his back, covering the raw area. “No!” he squeaked. “I just thought…in case of a flare up…it would be a good idea to have some on hand. In case it reoccurred. The rash.” He was babbling and his mind would not _shut up_. Carson wasn’t stupid; he would figure it out soon enough and then there would be reason to be embarrassed and Rodney would have to move to the mainland or get conveniently ‘lost’ on their next off-world assignment or be captured by some natives or have everyone’s memory erased. All scenarios that were plausible, considering what had befallen the Atlantis expedition in their first months in the Pegasus galaxy. Some of the technology in his lab might even perform the mind erasing, if he could concentrate on his work. Which is why he was in the Infirmary in the first place.  
   
Staring at a bemused doctor.  
   
“What?” he snarled, unable to come up with a better comeback on the fly, a rarity for him.  
   
Carson pursed his lips and gave Rodney a careful once-over. “Now, when did this rash first appear? I believe it was about three weeks ago, on the side of your neck. Then it moved mysteriously to your stomach a few days later. Wasn’t it on your upper thigh at one point?”  
   
His face was hot and he feared he might actually blush. Through clenched teeth, Rodney ordered, “Just give me the damn cream.”  
   
The doctor’s bemusement escalated to a knowing smile. He knew! Carson knew, and he was _enjoying_ this! “Rodney, you know I can’t very well hand out medicines without a proper examination.”  
   
He opened his mouth to threaten. To bluster. To full-on pout if he had to. What came out instead was a desperate, “Please.”  
   
Carson’s smile softened and he walked over to a cabinet, returning with a small tube. Rodney eagerly held out his hand intending to snatch it away, but Carson held it out of his reach.  
   
“It isn’t really bothering you, is it?” the doctor asked quietly.  
   
Rodney gnawed on his lip, shuffling in place. “It’s a distraction,” he said simply, hoping it was enough. He pleaded with his eyes, hoping Carson was as perceptive as he was intelligent. When the tube remained out of his reach, he let out a gust of air. “It....reminds me of…it’s a reminder, all right? I can’t concentrate on my work because…because,” he ended lamely, trying to inject as much bravado into the end of the sentence as he could and knowing he failed miserably.  
   
Carson held out the tube with a twinkle in his eye. Rodney snatched it and stuffed it in his pocket, smoothing the outside so it didn’t show. With a curt nod, Rodney turned and left the Infirmary, heading straight for the lavatories. He applied some cream, sighing as the coolness gentled the raw skin. He returned to his lab and set to work with renewed vigor, once again not noticing the time.

After grabbing the dinner remains when his stomach protested its empty feeling, he returned to his quarters. Stripping off his clothes, he slipped into bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping occupant. He curled around the sleeping man, placing a light kiss on the stubbled jaw. “You have to start shaving, John,” he murmured before drifting to sleep.


End file.
